


Just ask her

by donnawanderedoff



Series: We go together [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, and has no game whatsoever, but so adorable, marcus is still an idiot, raven is raven, which means sassy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone. I should be working for university but here we are. Hope you'll enjoy reading about awkward!marcus and slightlyamused!abby ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just ask her

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. I should be working for university but here we are. Hope you'll enjoy reading about awkward!marcus and slightlyamused!abby ;)

On his way to medical Marcus keeps mentally going over all of the things he would need for the picnic. _That is if she even accepts_ , his inner monologue reminds him. A thought which makes him stop in the middle of the path. _Oh no. What if she says no? What if I have been misinterpreting everything and I make a massive fool of myself?_ , he contemplates with a frown. Marcus shakes his head and continues his walk. _No need to think about worst case scenarios_ , he reasons.

After what seems a very long time but was in fact no more than a five minute walk, he arrives at medical. Marcus peeks inside and lets out a relieved breath when he realises that Abby’s all alone. _Good, that means that nobody can witness me making a fool out of myself_ , he nods to himself and enters the tent, making Abby look up from the documents she’s reading. 

“Marcus, hi”, she says with a smile, which is quickly replaced with a frown as she stands up from behind the desk, “Is something wrong? Have I missed a meeting?”, she questions. 

“No no”, Marcus reassures her while stepping closer, “Nothing’s wrong and you haven’t missed a meeting. I was just nearby and decided to drop by and see how you were doing” This earns him a smile, the one he has categorized as the one she uses when she’s amused and which make her eyes light up. Yes, Marcus Kane has classified all of Abby’s smiles, he was _that far gone._

He wrings his hands together. _Okay here we go,_ Marcus thinks. He takes a deep breath and blurts out “AbbyIwaswonderingifyoudliketojoinmeforawalkandapicniclatertoday”

Abby looks at him  slightly confused. “I’m sorry Marcus. Can you repeat that? I didn’t quite catch it the first time”, she asks.

“Err, right. Sorry. I asked if you’d like to go for a walk and perhaps a picnic later today”, he tries again, fixating his eyes on a point just besides her head. When Abby doesn’t respond  right away, he can feel himself getting flustered. _Why isn’t she responding? Have I completely misread the signs?_ Feeling awkward  he begins to stammer, “If  you don’t want to, that’s fine as well. I mean it’s not something elaborate or anything, I’d just thought it’d be nice –”

“I’d love to”

“If you took a break, because you’ve been working hard -”

“I said yes, Marcus”, Abby repeats with a smirk.

“and I just thought- wait what?”, he halts when he notices Abby looking at him with her eyes alight with amusement.  

“I’ve already accepted Marcus”, Abby states with a fond smile. 

“Ah”, he clears his throat, “That’s, that’s good”, he says with a small smile gracing his face

Abby lets out a small laugh and shakes her head a little at his reaction, “Yes it is.” 

Marcus just keeps staring at her with a silly smile on his face, a smile which Abby returns. And it’s to this scene of Marcus and Abby staring at each other that Raven enters medical. She stops with a smirk, especially when she realises that neither of them have even registered her entrance. _God, these two are acting like two lovesick teenagers. It’s almost cute._ , she ponders with a smile. After waiting a few more seconds, Raven clears her throat and nearly laughs out loud when both Abby and Marcus look at her with guilty expressions and create more space between them. 

“Sorry to interrupt this cosy rendez-vous”, Raven says while gesturing towards them, “but I’m here for my weekly check-up.” 

Abby reaches for Marcus his hand and gives it a gentle and quick squeeze. “I’ll see you later then?”, she asks. Marcus looks down at her hand on his and gives her a lazy smile. “Yes, you will. I’ll come to your quarters around 8, if that’s okay?” 

“Yes, that’s perfect”

“Okay”

“Okay then”

They both continue to look at each other until another cough from Raven startles them. “My leg Abby?”, she says while pointing to her leg.

Abby clears her throat, looks away from Marcus and focuses on Raven, “Ah. Yes, of course. Why don’t you settle yourself on the cot over there”, as she points to her left. Raven just smirks and starts to make her way towards the cot. Marcus takes this as his cue to leave and with one last smile, turns and leaves medical. After he’s gone, Abby makes her way over to Raven fully realising that the girl is still smirking. 

“Not a word Reyes”, Abby declares. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Abby”, Raven replies with a smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are once again much appreciated


End file.
